<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all of the chances by autumnchills</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278426">all of the chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnchills/pseuds/autumnchills'>autumnchills</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnchills/pseuds/autumnchills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Buck had been working himself up to the moment for months. Day after day he slipped in carefully framed questions and analyzed the answers. After such a long time, Buck could proudly say that he was sure of three things.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Eddie likes men.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Eddie is ready to date again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Eddie likes him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>So, on Friday after his shift, he asks Eddie on a date. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Eddie says yes.</i>
</p><p>—</p><p>Buck asks Eddie on a date, but things don't ever go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all of the chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Loosely inspired by <a href="https://beingcuteismything.tumblr.com/post/190622668498/yall-omg-i-was-just-walking-on-the-beach-at-night">this post</a>. Jamie, if you see this, I'm sorry it took nine months.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck had been working himself up to the moment for months. Day after day he slipped in carefully framed questions and analyzed the answers. After such a long time, Buck could proudly say that he was sure of three things.</p><p>1. Eddie likes men.</p><p>2. Eddie is ready to date again.</p><p>3. Eddie likes him.</p><p>Okay, so he’s not certain about that last one— maybe ninety percent sure. But Buck can’t go on like this. He can live in a world in which Eddie doesn’t like him back, but he wouldn’t be true to himself if he didn’t take this chance. If there’s a slight possibility that he and Eddie can be more, Buck would hate himself for never taking the leap. </p><p>So, on Friday after his shift, he asks Eddie on a date. He does his best to sound casual as he asks Eddie if Christopher still has plans at his tía’s that weekend, and he keeps a warm and inviting smile on his face even though he’s so nervous that he can feel a tremble in his hands and lips that threatens to ruin his composure.</p><p>Eddie says <em>yes</em>.</p><p>Buck claps his hands together and points at Eddie.</p><p>“It’s a date then,” he beams. “I’ll pick you up at four?”</p><p>“Five?” Eddie suggests. “My tía is coming sometime after four to pick up Christopher. She wasn’t very specific.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Buck quickly agrees. “Whatever works!”</p><p>Buck feels like he’s being just a tad too enthusiastic, but Eddie either doesn’t notice or doesn’t mind. He smiles warmly at Buck.</p><p>“Okay,” Eddie says. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow comes all too fast and Buck is stressing. He slept in too long, so he had to rush through his weekend errands. The lines at the grocery store are longer than normal too, so he barely makes it back to his apartment with an hour or so to get his stuff together, shower, and get ready.</p><p>Buck promptly does what he does best and barely manages. He leaves ten minutes later than he meant to with his hair still drying, but when he shoots Eddie a text to say he’s on his way, he is informed that Eddie’s tía still hasn’t come to pick up Christopher.</p><p>He finally relaxes then. Well, enough that he doesn’t break a single sweat over the traffic that is making him even later. Without traffic, the drive to Eddie’s is probably ten to fifteen minutes, but that can easily double or triple when there is.</p><p>He takes advantage of the time, though. Working himself up to asking Eddie had been stressful enough. Coupled with today, Buck feels like he hasn’t stopped moving.</p><p><em> A date</em>, Buck ponders. </p><p>He can’t believe he and Eddie are going on an actual date. A date where Buck plans to fully woo him and secure a spot at Eddie’s side for what is hopefully a long time. </p><p>Realistically he knows that even if this went bad, he could still be friends with Eddie. He’s had friendships in the past that moved to something more and then back to a friendship again. It might hurt, but as long as he still has Eddie and Christopher in his life, he could live.</p><p>This feels different, though. He knows it is. </p><p> </p><p><br/>Buck pulls up nearly a half-hour after five with nerves twisting up his stomach, but the sight of Eddie and Christopher waiting on the steps outside their house is enough to settle him. </p><p>When Christopher sees that it’s Buck and not Pepa pulling up, surprise covers his face and he jumps to rush over to his jeep, his crutches nearly snagging on a crack in the cement. </p><p>“Woah there, buddy!” Buck shouts, opening the door. “You don’t want to get all banged up before your night with the cousins!”</p><p>Christopher just giggles as Buck hugs him. Buck looks to Eddie. </p><p>“Hey,” Eddie greets him. “Seems like everyone’s running a bit late today.” </p><p>Buck hums in acknowledgment. </p><p>“Maybe some planet is in regurgitate or whatever you’re always mentioning.”</p><p>Buck snorts so hard that he swears he’s inhaled his sinuses. </p><p>“Regur—?” Buck cuts himself off with a laugh and shakes his head. “You definitely mean retrograde and I’m not sure that has an effect on traffic.”</p><p>Eddie crosses his arms and shrugs. “I was just suggesting something I know you were bound to say.” </p><p>Buck can’t help the more welcome feeling of fluttering in his belly. He’ll give him an A for effort. </p><p>Before he can respond, a small car is pulling up, parking dangerously close to Buck’s jeep and half blocking the driveway.</p><p>“What the—”</p><p>“Tía Pepa!” Christopher shouts. </p><p>Eddie mutters something about her driving as said woman exits her vehicle. Buck can’t help but laugh at the sight.</p><p>“You drive like that with your nephew in the car?” Eddie questions as he goes over to greet her.</p><p>“Oh, mijo, you know he is always safe with me.” She turns to Buck then. “Evan, so good to see you.” She approaches him with arms open and Buck meets her halfway to hug her. </p><p>He hasn’t interacted with Pepa nearly as much as Isabel, so he feels a little awkward hugging her, but that was the entirety of the Diaz family. Eddie’s parents had been the same with him when they first met.</p><p>“Edmundo, help Christopher with his backpack and get him in the car. I need to ask your friend something.”</p><p>Eddie makes a face of confusion and Buck makes one to match it. </p><p>“Uh, okay,” he says slowly. He’s learned it’s best not to question his tía, but he can’t help the curiosity. </p><p>Pepa doesn’t say much until Eddie’s over by the front porch again, picking up Christopher’s bag and pillow. </p><p>“So, my Eddie tells me you two have plans,” she starts, raising a suggestive eyebrow. “He didn’t say as much, but can I presume that this is a date?” Buck sputters as she raises her hand to fake fixing the collar of his shirt. “None of that,” she shakes her head. “I’ve known there was something for a long time. Now, tell me the truth.”</p><p>Buck’s eyes catch Eddie crossing the yard, oblivious to Buck’s nerves.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. I— I asked him—”</p><p>“As you should,” she nods.</p><p>“Wait what—”</p><p>“It was about time,” she whispers. “Now,” she says, louder this time, “go and have fun, you two!”</p><p>Pepa pats his shoulder and turns as Eddie approaches.</p><p>“And what did you two talk about?” Eddie asks.</p><p>“Mind your business, Edmundo,” Pepa responds in all seriousness. She smiles brightly again not even a second later. “I must be off. The traffic right now is crazy and we’re going to be late for the dinner your cousin is making for the kids.”</p><p>Both of Eddie’s eyebrows shoot up. “Okay, then,” he says, walking up to hug her. “What time should I pick up Christopher?”</p><p>“Don’t!” she shouts with laughter. “We want to keep him!” From the car, Buck can hear Chris giggling wildly. “Sometime in the afternoon is good. Before sunset.” She hugs him quickly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. </p><p>“Before—? That’s a large time frame.”</p><p>“I’m being considerate,” she shrugs, then winks at Buck. Buck tries not to let his eyes bug out of his head. “Evan, you take care of him!”</p><p>Buck offers a quick nod and wave, suddenly feeling a bit awkward with a dash of uncomfortable.</p><p>He and Eddie stand there for a couple of minutes in silence until her car is long gone.</p><p>“She’s such a character,” Buck comments, attempting to break the silence. “Are you all ready to go?”</p><p>Eddie nods and walks over to the passenger side of Buck’s jeep as Buck follows after him to the driver’s side.</p><p>“So, what does today’s adventure entail?” Eddie asks him as he buckles up.</p><p>Buck’s face breaks into a grin as he shifts the car into reverse. “You’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>Buck hadn’t been too sure of where he wanted to take Eddie for their first date. He didn’t want to make the mistake of going too fancy too soon like he had with Abby, only to have it fall to shambles. And he sure as hell wasn’t feeling as adventurous as a hot air balloon ride since they responded to the call back in late May. </p><p>It’s why he’d settled for the outdoors with a combination of romance. With the guidance of several online articles and blogs, Buck had prepared a full picnic for the beach— and it goes  fucking great, in Buck’s opinion.</p><p>Eddie loves the snacks and main dish that Buck put together, and they enjoy a few cans of the older man’s favorite beer. </p><p>And they <em>talk— </em> boy, do they talk. Any nerves that Buck had leading up to now had long vanished, replaced by waves of calm that soothe every tremble in his bones. It had all happened so naturally. Buck has to wonder how they’ve never had the opportunity to be like this before. He wonders if it can be like this all of the time.</p><p>It’s dark when Buck and Eddie finally bother to check their phones, Eddie for any possible updates from his family on Chris and Buck for the time. It’s nearing eight o’clock, and the only reason that the two of them can even see is because of the glow of city lights behind them illuminating the sand. </p><p>Though, it’s not that easy to see, which is why the nearby jogger promptly trips over the picnic basket. Buck had thrown it off to the side so he and Eddie could lay on their backs on the blanket.</p><p>The man, likely a few years younger than them, goes down with an <em>oof </em>and gets a face full of sand.</p><p>Buck is jumping up to help him as soon as he hears it, stammering out apologies. Eddie moves right behind him. With Buck already helping the guy up by his arm, he mostly ends up standing behind the two awkwardly.</p><p>“You okay?” Eddie asks as the dude begins brushing sand off of himself. </p><p>“Yeah!” he shouts enthusiastically. “Surprisingly, it’s not the first time I tripped over one tonight! There’s another couple having a picnic date about a quarter mile that way,” he adds, pointing down the coastline. </p><p>Buck catches himself before he can deny the “couple” comment because what does it really matter?</p><p>“We’re—” Eddie starts to say, and oh God. Why does he have to comment? “This isn’t a date,” Eddie states. “We’re not a couple.”</p><p>And— well. That’s not what Buck thought he was going to say.</p><p>And then he starts spiraling because he could have sworn that he made it super clear that this was a date. Had Eddie thought—</p><p>“Oh,” the jogger says, looking between the two of them in confusion. He faces Eddie. “I— uh—”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Eddie jumps in. “No offense taken.”</p><p>Buck turns around to look at him. A small smile is on Eddie’s face, the corner of his lips curled like he might laugh. He supposes that at least if Eddie didn’t realize this was a date, he wasn’t disgusted by the idea of being on one with Buck.</p><p>Something on his face must give away the myriad of emotions that he’s feeling because that other man’s smile falters as he glances Buck’s way.</p><p>“I think your friend might be offended,” the jogger grimaces, pointing to Buck. He faces Buck with a head tilt. “This was definitely a date wasn’t it?”</p><p>Buck finds himself nodding to the stranger.</p><p>“Damn, man. I’m sorry he didn’t realize.”</p><p>The jogger makes a quick getaway after that, dashing off with earphones swaying side to side and zero glances backward.</p><p>“Buck—” Eddie tries but cuts himself off. Buck tries not to wince as embarrassment flutters around his chest.</p><p>He lets himself fall to his butt on the blanket and pulls his knees up to his chest as he stares out to the ocean in shock. This was just his luck.</p><p>“We don’t have to—” He starts to say.</p><p>“I didn’t—”</p><p>“If you don’t want it to be—”</p><p>“I do, though!” Eddie finally shouts over him. He looks around to see if anyone caught his outburst, but the nearest person is the jogger, already a few hundred feet away. “I do,” he says again, softer this time. “I want this to be a date. I just didn’t <em> know </em> it was one.” </p><p>Buck just blinks, trying to process that.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“You didn’t exactly say it was a date!” Eddie defends himself. “How was I supposed to know?”</p><p>“I said ‘It’s a date!’ like right after we made the plans!” Buck shouts back, exasperated. “Even Pepa knew!”</p><p>“I didn’t know that was literal,” Eddie grumbles, then sighs and settles on his knees at Buck’s side. “Why are we even arguing about this? I feel like we’re missing the bigger picture.”</p><p>“And what’s that?”</p><p>Out of the corner of Buck’s eye, he can see his best friend smiling. “You like me,” the man says. “This was a date.”</p><p>“Couldn’t be that great,” Buck mumbles. “You didn’t even—” Eddie cuts him off with a smack to his shoulder. </p><p>“That doesn’t matter. You like me!”</p><p>“And?” Buck challenges.</p><p>“Well, for starters, I like you too.”</p><p>Buck turns to look at Eddie. “Really?” </p><p>Eddie nods as his hands play with sand that’s piled up on the edge of the blanket. “I just never thought you liked me back. I had a feeling that you did sometimes, but you go all out with everyone you love regarding anything from every day help to birthdays, and I wasn’t sure if your actions meant something more or not.”</p><p>Buck laughs. Eddie had a fair point there.</p><p>“So, any chance of a second date?”</p><p>“All of the chances.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um, yeah. Not really sure what this is other than some fun misunderstandings. GG</p><p>Please leave comments and kudos, as they always encourage me to write more! If you feel I missed some necessary story tags please let me know what it is I should add. If a tag feels inaccurate, please feel free to let me know about that as well.</p><p>Thank you to my beta reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_satan/pseuds/soft_satan">Angel</a>! Check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109676">her latest fic</a> based on how much I hurt myself :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>